


Then Here He Shall Stay

by KuroBakura



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Out of Character, Sharing a Bed, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Loki has been some spending nights with Tony since they have officially became a couple. Loki is not always able to stay with him every morning but Tony hopes that it will change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Loki sat on Tony's bed, brushing his hair while Tony was laying on his side besides Loki. Tony knew that Loki had to leave in a bit and only has very little time to spend with him before he left. Secretly, he did not want Loki to ever leave and Tony hoped that soon this would change. It kills Tony on the inside not being able to be with Loki. Loki has not even changed out of his “sleeping clothes” yet, which was rare because Tony was still basically sleeping when he left. Not before Loki gave Tony a kiss goodbye, of course. Tony let out a sigh. Loki stopped brushing and looked down at Tony.

“Something's on your mind. What is it, Tony darling?” Loki asked. Tony sighed again.

“Loki, you know you do not have to leave.” Tony told him. Loki let out a sigh himself. He has been thinking about the same thing but he was more concern about their reputations and worried that if he did...Tony could end up getting hurt. Loki did not want that to happen. He _couldn't_ let it happen.

“...You know that it is not possible, Tony.” Loki replied. Loki felt a pain in his heart after he said that. Tony was starting to feel as if the Arc reactor was slowly malfunctioning on him. Both of them were pained by this but Loki felt like he was nothing he could do about it. Tony knew that was not true, though.

“Why not?” Tony asked.

“Because you are not out, Tony. That happens if people found out that Tony Stark is bisexual and with a man? You could lose everything! Plus...I am not human. I can not let this happen..I will _not_ you risk every thing for me.” Loki explained. Loki looked down at the bed and let out a tear.

“I _can_ not let it happen.” Loki said to himself. Tony turned around to look at Loki and caressed his cheek.

“Do you not think that you are _worth_ that risk?” Tony asked. Loki looked at him.

“...I kind of do think that but that is not the point!” Loki answered, started to feel a bit flustered. Tony moved his hand from Loki's cheek, held of Loki's hands in his and it it tight.

“Well, what if I told you that I think that you _are_ worth the risk and I do not care what other people think about me. To be honest, I actually really don't care what people think about me. It's actually none of their business when it comes my relationships and I should not have to be “out” to any one or the whole world. If they see that I am in love with a man then oh well. It's not the end of world for me for them. ...What I am trying to say is that is it _my_ life and I want _you_ in it, Loki. With me.” Tony told him. Loki began to cry. He never realized that maybe that Tony might actually _want_ him to stay nor he also never realized that maybe he did love him to where that it truly did not matter what could happen. And Tony was right, _why_ should it matter what other people thought about either of them or their relationship? It's none of their damn business to begin with and if they are happy, that's all that matters. Loki looked at Tony and smiled.

“If want me to stay, then I will, dear.” Loki said.

“Good. Because I do not want you any where else but here with me in this realm, in this bed and especially here..in my arms.” Tony said back to him, smiling. Loki laid on the bed and hugged Tony.

“Then here I shall stay.” Loki said as he snuggled up against Tony more. Tony suddenly got an idea and held on to Loki as he laid on his back and Loki was now on top of him. Tony kissed Loki quickly on the lips on Loki blushed, looking at him but that feel quickly changed into something more _intimate_. Both of them held each other closer and began to make out. Tony has never felt this way about any one, let alone another man. Loki has never felt like this either but for the first time in a long time, he felt truly happy, just like Tony. It was a mix of both pure joy and ecstasy between the two. Loki suddenly stopped kissing as he felt Tony grope his ass. Loki looked at Tony in the face and Tony grinned.

“I never said I was innocent, babe.” Tony told him, then winked.

“Really? I would have never guessed that!” Loki said in a sarcastic tone. Tony let out a chuckle.

“You can be such a sarcastic and sassy shit at times but I love that about you.” Tony told him.

“And I love _mostly_ everything about you, too, my love.” Loki said. Tony knew that was not trying to mean or any thing and it was true. Both of them have habits and things that each of them did not like but it did not make either of them love each other any less. Tony moved his hands higher and hugged him once again

“Please stay with me, Loki.” Tony said.

“Forever?” Loki asked.

“Yes. Even if the world falls apart or crumbles around us. I want you by my side, holding my hand the entire time. Never letting go.” Tony told him. Loki let out another tear.

“Then I will stay here with you, by your side for the rest of my life and I want you by mine as well. ...God, I love you so much, Tony.” Loki said as he began to cry. Tony held him more and began to cry a few tears as well.

“I love you, too. So much.” Tony said. Loki kissed Tony's cheek and the both of them, laid on the bed, crying tears of joy in each others' arms, cuddling for a while. Tony was so happy that Loki decided to stay in Midgard and Loki was happy that Tony wanted him to stay. _Forever_.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
